


Мое лето любви

by lumosik, WTF Crossovers and AU 2021 (WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Don't copy to another site, F/F, Omega Verse, Post-Canon, Romance, True Love, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:55:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28568082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosik/pseuds/lumosik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Crossovers_and_AU_2021/pseuds/WTF%20Crossovers%20and%20AU%202021
Summary: Джинни звонко смеется и валит сидящую рядом Луну в траву. Чмокает ее в щеку и уверенно заявляет:— Мне нужны лишь твои поцелуи, Солнышко.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, Кроссоверы и АУ тексты нерейтинг





	Мое лето любви

Джинни подставляет лицо солнцу и прищуривается. Веснушек уже так много, что она давно перестала волноваться о них.

— Тебя словно Солнце поцеловало.

Джинни звонко смеется и валит сидящую рядом Луну в траву. Чмокает ее в щеку и уверенно заявляет:

— Мне нужны лишь твои поцелуи, Солнышко.

Луна не краснеет, лишь ближе прижимается с понимающей улыбкой и отводит пряди с лица Джинни, чтобы провести пальцем по ее носу.

— Ты красивая.

— А ты особенная, — Джинни улыбается уже в губы, и она счастлива, что высокая трава и полевые цветы словно закрывают их от внешнего мира. Так они валяются до самого вечера.

***

До коттеджа Лавгудов три минуты пешком, и Джинни с удовольствием провожает свою девушку до дома. Лучи закатного солнца красными отсветами ложатся на плечи Луны, и Джинни каждый раз вздрагивает, видя их. Война кончилась два года назад, но воспоминания еще слишком живы, чтобы не представлять кровь на теле близкого человека.

Поэтому она притягивает Луну к себе прямо на крыльце и откидывает ее длинные волосы назад. Медленно и со вкусом облизывает собственную метку у нее на шее. Она чувствует, как слегка жмется ближе в ее объятиях Луна, чтобы сильнее подставить шею. Метка свежая, они связались лишь месяц назад, и обе до сих пор не могут поверить, как они не осознали все это еще в Хогвартсе.

— Гарри рад отметить свой день рождения в «Норе»? — спрашивает Луна. Она как всегда внимательна во всем, даже если и кажется растерянной и излишне мечтательной. За это Джинни, наверное, ее и полюбила.

— Ты же его знаешь, он готов проводить у нас каждые выходные. А вот Драко, кажется, в ужасе, — хихикает Джинни и лениво гладит Луну по плечу. Лямка ее сарафана сползает вниз, и Джинни довольно рычит. Ее внутренняя альфа рвется наружу, желая обладать тем, что видит. Но нельзя, она обещала Ксенофилиусу, что этот вечер он проведет с дочерью. Завтра же после праздника Джинни предложит Луне переехать к ней на базу Гарпий.

— Бедняга, — Луна качает головой. И это не обычная жалость омеги к другому омеге, нет — она всегда жалела белобрысого засранца. Не то чтобы Джинни ненавидела Драко Малфоя. В конце концов, именно он смог сделать Гарри счастливым, не она.

— Бедняга Гарри, ему потом слушать нытье как минимум неделю. Не знаю, кто в их паре точно альфа, — Джинни подмигивает Луне и сотый раз за день целует ее.

— Если бы вы остались вместе, то ты бы доминировала, моя дорогая, — Луна выводит пальцем узор на ее лице. Наверняка опять соединяет веснушки. Это всегда ее успокаивает.

— Не преувеличивай мои способности, — Джинни фыркает. Она замечает, как дернулись занавески на окне: Ксенофилиус встревожен, но оно и ясно. Отпускать дочь так скоро после войны. И все же омега всегда будет со своей альфой, особенно теперь в их положении.

— Хорошо, Гарри лучший ловец по сравнению с тобой, — пожимает плечами Луна. Джинни хмурится: она не любит, когда ее омега хвалит чужого альфу, а не ее.

— Но счастлива ты только со мной, — продолжает Луна. Она говорит такие важные вещи столь очевидным и повседневным тоном, что Джинни рычит и прижимает ее к двери. Страстный поцелуй готов перерасти в нечто большее прямо на крыльце, но она вовремя останавливает себя и напоследок лишь еще раз лижет свою метку.

— Иди, отец заждался тебя, Солнышко.

— Осторожнее со сливами-цеппелинами, — нежно говорит ей Луна. И в этих словах сама любовь.


End file.
